The Short Short Stories of Zero Knight
by HorridGuest
Summary: "What if Louise summoned..."  "One of the Knight-Captains from The Legend of Sun Knight?"
1. Blaze Knight

Zero no Tsukaima is the property of Noboru Yamaguchi

The Legend of Sun Knight is the property of Yu Wo.

None of these characters belong to me.

* * *

><p>Various shorts on "What If Louise summoned~"<p>

"The Blaze Knight?"

* * *

><p>Right after Louise finished her incantation to summon a familiar, an explosion followed by a cloud of smoke masking the summons.<p>

_If anything even got summoned._ Thought her classmates, though the thought was rightfully deserved.

"Hah? What's with all this smoke?" A loud voice, unrecognized by anyone in Louise's class rang suddenly and noisily throughout the area.

And right after that, a broadsword came blazing out of the smoke to cleave a whirlwind.

"Ah." If Louise weren't so short, that swing would have made her so. Just narrowly avoiding a decapitation, she fell to the ground in shock.

"Miss Vallière? Are you alright?" Mister Colbert asked in concern, pointing his wand towards the smoke as he rushed over to Louise.

Sword still swinging violently about, the smoke rapidly dispersed to reveal the figure within, who finally stopped when he could see around him.

"Hah? Thought that teleport was caused by a witch or something, but all I see are a bunch of brats and some bald geezer."

A brazen young man stands at the center of attention. Red, would be an easy way to describe him.

Long red hair tied in a ponytail, with clear amber eyes. Dressed in a unfamiliar red costume, a large two-handed broadsword covered with flame patterns is now sheathed on his back.

Walking away from his audience, he looked around. "Where the hell did I end up anyway? Hey, you baldy, or one of you brats, which way to the Church of Light?"

Snapping back to her senses, Louise shouted at him. "What do you think you're doing, you barbarian!" She jumps to her feet, brushing Mister Colbert to the side. "Swinging a sword crazily like that, you might have hurt someone!" _Namely, me!_

The summoned stranger stared at her, or more specifically, her pink hair. _"Pink...? No. This girl's definitely a human, and Pink has blonde..."_ as he was muttering under his breath, Louise continued her tirade.

"And who do you think you are, calling me, Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, a brat?" She shouted out, pointing fingers and stomping her feet.

"Who do I..." The red man took a long hard look at Louise before turning to the others. "Hey. This girl." Pointing his finger at Louise, "Is she retarded or something, to not recognize the Blaze Knight?"

Looking at the blank faces of the children surrounding him, the Blaze Knight came to another conclusion. "Maybe they're all retarded. Or maybe..."

"Hey geezer, how about you, ever heard of the Blaze Knight?" Blank stares.

"The Sun Knight?" Blank stares.

"Holy Church of Light? Church of the God of War? Church of the Shadow God?" Shocked when even all of those got blank stares, Blaze came to a more accurate conclusion. "I guess that teleport sent me really, _really_ far away."

Seeing no danger from Blaze, aside from possibly inciting a small riot amongst the young nobles, Mister Colbert decided to remind Louise to finish the ceremony. "Ah, Miss Vallière, do remember to seal the contract."

_At least I summoned_ _some sort of knight from far away. Better than a commoner, at least._ _But __I'll have to deal with that rudeness later._ While trying to comfort herself, she began to move towards Blaze and gave an order. "Hey you, close your eyes."

"Hah? Why should I do that?" He asks in a defiant manner.

Evidently, that broadsword was as heavy as it looked. Using a single hand, he manages to pick Louise up by the scruff of her collar and began to absentmindedly talk to himself. "Now how can I get back to Sun and the others...?"

Louise futilely struggles in his grasp, on the verge of tears. _Why do these things always have to happen to me?_

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: Just short single snippets about the summons.<strong>


	2. Leaf Knight

Zero no Tsukaima is the property of Noboru Yamaguchi

The Legend of Sun Knight is the property of Yu Wo.

None of these characters belong to me.

* * *

><p>Various shorts on "What If Louise summoned~"<p>

"The Leaf Knight?"

* * *

><p>When Louise finally finished the summoning spell, an explosion that all the onlookers could recognize occurred.<p>

"Looks like she actually got something this time." Squinting into the cloud, one of Louise's classmates made the remark on seeing a humanoid figure within.

Louise herself rejoiced inwardly, while remaining a stoic noble on the outside. _Yes! I wonder what I summoned? ...It doesn't look like __a large magical beast, but I summoned something this time!_

As the smoke began to clear, everyone leaned forward to see what Louise, the Zero could have actually summoned.

In comparison to the other summons, unexpectedly stood a young man with a confused expression but a kind smile. Unusually, with short green hair and matching eyes.

More of his appearance was visible now, they could see the top of his uniform was green too, along with a quiver full of arrows.

Finally, the smoke was all gone. They could see the rest of his uniform which, as one might have guessed, happened to be green. Of course there was a bow to go with the quiver on his back. Truly, he was as green as a forest.

But there was something unexpected about the young man.

In one hand, he held a straw doll. Alone, it might be considered only slightly strange, but the other hand held a hammer and nails.

_"Hey... that guy's holding... THAT."_ Louise's classmates mutter to each other about what could only be a voodoo doll, pointing and slowly backing away from that honest smile.

Feeling a cold sweat run down her back, Louise gulped. _Sure, it isn't a dragon or manticore. Sure, he appears to be some sort of archer. I'm okay with that. But __WHY does he have to be holding THAT?_

Taking notice of the crowd, the green archer followed their gazes straight to his hands. A panicked expression completely washed the smile from his face. Hastily stowing the feared items into his pockets, he sheepishly scratched his head before smiling again.

"Um, excuse me, but where am I?" I_ was just going to vent my frustrations in secret. Is this punishment from the God of Light? Was it evil and wrong after all? ...Did the God of Light have to wait this long?  
><em>

"...You're in the Tristain Academy of Magic." _What if he decides to curse me? What if he just decides to shoot me full of arrows?__ Don't think that obviously phony smile will fool me!_

"Huh? I've never heard of that place before. Where in the Kingdom of Forgotten Sound is that?" Forgetting his question to the God of Light, the young man found himself asking a new one.

_"Kingdom of Forgotten Sound? Where's that supposed to be? Never heard of it. Maybe he really is a psycho." _Such thoughts were murmured around. Louise found herself thinking most of those alongside the rest of her class.

The doll and hammer gone from immediate sight, combined with his kindly polite manner allowed Louise's haughtiness to resurface."That's my line. Where in Halkeginia is this Kingdom of Forgotten Sound supposed to be? And who are you supposed to be?"

A blank look had crossed the archer's face. Then he began to hyperventilate.

Mister Colbert, silent all this time, finally interrupted. "Miss Vallière, could you please seal the contract already? We are running out of time, and must move on."

If one had listened carefully, they might have heard the murmur that was his identity, "Leaf Knight." Before Leaf dashed off at a speed that surprised the onlookers.

Shocked at the unexpectedness of Leaf's action and speed, Louise stood rooted to the ground as one of her classmates asked a question. "So... Louise's familiar ran away before they sealed the contract. Does that mean she gets to summon another one?"

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: Maybe she'll actually get to contract a familiar next chapter.<strong>


	3. Earth Knight

Zero no Tsukaima is the property of Noboru Yamaguchi

The Legend of Sun Knight is the property of Yu Wo.

None of these characters belong to me.

* * *

><p>Various shorts on "What If Louise summoned~"<p>

"The Earth Knight?"

* * *

><p><em>Damn that Sun, making me investigate, when I just got another girl into my room...<em>

_I mean, when it was his job in the first place._

_After Sun interrupted me for the thirty-second or thirty-third time, he had the nerve to send me out on his patrols. Even if he's an interrupting jealous bastard, he's still my boss._

_...That jealous bastard._

After reports of strange emerald mirrors appearing in the nearby forest, one of the Holy Knight platoons were sent to investigate. Though it was the Sun Knight platoon that went to investigate, Knight-Captain Earth got roped into the investigation to replace the Sun Knight.

While Sun had suffered severe injuries recently with the Death Knight business, it had all easily healed by now, with his ridiculous healing capability. But feigning weakness, he went to 'his best friend' who, as the whole continent knows to be the Earth Knight, and blackmailed him into taking over the investigation.

As Earth continued on with the investigation, one of the rumored emerald mirrors suddenly appeared in his line of sight. startling him.

"So the rumors are true after all." As he walked towards the mirror, he gently laid a hand on it...

* * *

><p>Another explosion. Everyone was already familiar with Louise's explosive attempts at summoning.<p>

But unlike all the other attempts from before, this one brought a stranger alongside the usual explosion.

Coughing from the smoke, Earth began to think wildly about his situation. _Dammit, what the hell was I thinking, touching that? _Casting his magical Shield of Earth in precaution, he waited for the smoke to dissipate.

"Woah, what is that supposed to be? A giant shield?" The children who hadn't actually expected anything, including Louise herself, began exclaiming over the giant shield that appeared in the smoke. _How in the world is a shield supposed to act as a familiar?_

Finally, the smoke was gone. Earth could see the children surrounding him, and they could see him in return. Deciding that they were harmless civilians, he dropped the shield and put up his act. Bunching himself up, hunching over, though he was a large person, he acted in a manner that made him seem smaller.

"E-e-excuse me, b-but where am I?" Stuttering in his signature 'shy' manner, he tried to figure out what was going on. _Damn you Sun, you should be confused here right now._

Even though he was a grown man, cries of "Oh, he's so adorable," could be heard from the crowd.

_A man? Did the shield come from that man? Was it some kind of magic?_ As Louise was also trying to figure out what was going on, she calmly answered his question. "You're in the Tristain Academy of Magic."

_Tristain Academy of Magic? Where the hell is that? _"Uh, I don't think I'm quite fam-familiar with that place."

Interrupting their conversation with the curiosity of a scholar, Mister Colbert began talking to Earth. "What was that shield just now? I've never seen the likes of it! Is it magical in nature?" And then he remembered what was happening. Interrupting himself with a cough, he resumed instructing Louise as her teacher. "Ahem. Miss Vallière, please seal the contract."

"Ah." Reddening a bit, Louise turned to Earth. "C-could you close your eyes please?" Stuttering herself, she began leaning towards him.

_...Is she going to kiss me?_ _Hmph, even if I don't know where I am, I better not break the Earth Knight's image. _Earth turns red, a blush spreads across his face. Just as everyone knows the Earth Knight would during a situation like this.

Leaning away as she leans towards him, maintaining a delicate distance between the two, until Louise leans too far and falls onto her face.

_I'm not so desperate that I need a kiss from some little girl._

_Go kiss that damn Sun instead!_

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: Maybe in Sun's chapter.<br>**


	4. Storm Knight

Zero no Tsukaima is the property of Noboru Yamaguchi

The Legend of Sun Knight is the property of Yu Wo.

None of these characters belong to me.

* * *

><p>Various shorts on "What If Louise summoned~"<p>

"The Storm Knight?"

* * *

><p><em>...I'm already doing all your paperwork, and you still had the nerve to send me on your patrols. When I get back, you better be ready to get kicked silly, Sun.<br>_

_Again._

Why was the Storm Knight - who the whole continent knows is a slacker to the extreme - currently doing the work of someone else? While there are many reasons that the whole continent does not know, there was one that they did. Some what.

The Sun Knight, who would have been out on this patrol, had been incapacitated because of the Death Knight business. In reality, he was nearly healed to perfect condition. Then Sun tried to underhandedly force Storm onto the patrols anyway.

Sun succeeded in this endeavor when Storm kicked him down a flight of stairs, turning the half-lie into a twisted truth. Storm did have an unusually large amount of work pushed onto him during the Death Knight case, so it wouldn't be completely wrong to blame it on the Death Knight.

Currently walking through an empty street, Storm thought over the work he had to finish. _Let's see, I still have my paperwork, Sun's paperwork, the Pope's paperwork..._

Wincing at the amount of paperwork gives him a small migraine as he stumbles into a large green glass.

* * *

><p>Even though it was somewhat of a grand explosion, nobody cared anymore. It was just another pitiful attempt from the Zero.<p>

But when one of the students - that wasn't Louise - cried out, "Hey! There's something there!" the whole class sharply turned to look into the circle.

As the smoke slowly revealed the summons, the girls in the crowd began to sigh. Standing in a loose manner with a charming face, Storm slowly came to attention.

_...I didn't fall asleep standing up again, did I?_ Briefly trying to fly and failing, he took another look around. _Guess not. Where am I... ah, winking targets._

Starting with Louise, he gave her a wink. Her face turned as bright as her hair, and closed her eyes. "M_y familiar! He's so..."_

Turning around, he saw a redhead and winked at her. Kirche appeared to get a bit worked up over the wink, and some of the other students - male and female alike - suddenly held her down.

Quickly deciding to move to the next target, he found himself staring at another petite girl like the first. _Blue hair. I wonder if that's natural._

"Why's he staring at Tabitha like that?" A jealous blonde girl shouts out.

"Maybe he's a lolicon." An equally jealous, but for different reasons, blonde boy standing next to her whispers around.

_Oops. _Storm's long blue hair swirls as he finally turns a full circle. S_hould I start winking all over again, or figure out where I am now?_

Deep in thought, his lips are attacked by a rabid Louise, sealing the contract.

* * *

><p>After the day had gone by, Louise with her newly bound familiar retired to the dorms.<p>

"So now I'm your familiar? What does that entail?" The puzzled Storm sits on the floor, a cautious distance away from the sighing girl. _What am I supposed to do in situations like this, keep winking at her?_

"Being a familiar involves things like gathering reagents, protecting me..." Blushing, strange fantasies began to play through her mind.

"Oh, is that all there is to it?" _No paperwork? Sounds easy enough._

"W-well," she began to blush even brighter, as her voice lowered. "You could also..." Storm's thoughts suddenly decided that it should block his hearing. _I wonder if this will take away from my vacation time? Oh no, nonono-_

Moving towards her, he raises her chin to stare into her eyes. "My dear, is it possible to reverse the summoning ritual and send me home?" Storm winks at the end of the sentence.

"That's impossible. The summoning ritual is one-way only." Louise sharply denies the possibility. "B-besides, this is your h-home now."

_Wait. This means the Church of Light is going to collapse without my help._

_Oh damn.  
><em>

"It's late now..." She takes a deep breath before continuing. "...W-won't you come to b-b-bed wi-with m-m-me?"

_Stuttering like that, do you think you're the Earth Knight?_ Was Storm's first thought.

But even faster than that his thoughts, his body jumped out the window.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: I have no idea if some of the knight-captains even have specific weapons.<br>**

**I also have no idea why I keep rating these as M. I had plans of massive gore everywhere in MZ. And plans of excessive swearing, sexual themes, and such in this.  
><strong>

**Maybe in Sun's chapter.  
><strong>


	5. Sun Knight

**Notes: This is going to be in first person.  
><strong>

Zero no Tsukaima is the property of Noboru Yamaguchi

The Legend of Sun Knight is the property of Yu Wo.

None of these characters belong to me.

* * *

><p>Various shorts on "What If Louise summoned~"<p>

"The Sun Knight?"

* * *

><p><em>That shitty old pope. I just dealt with a Death Knight, - no, a Death Lord - so why couldn't I have a couple days paid vacation for that?<em>

Aimlessly walking around in the city streets, I brightly smile and wave as the Church's public announcement to "Be Good And Kind To Everyone" while thinking about the last few days involving the Death Lord. _I should go and check on how Roland is doing. There's nowhere else for him to go right now, so he should be sitting around at Pink's..._

Thankfully, there's less and less people to wear out my face and arms as I continue on the desolate road to that troublesome Lich. Forcing that fat pig of an ex-king to abdicate gave an extremely satisfying feeling, so the only purpose I had with Pink today was meeting up with Roland.

Consorting with Necromancers might not be in the Sun Knight's job description, but it certainly does help to relieve stress... And now that I think about it, maybe I can save some money from Pink's undead by asking Roland to summon them instead! _...No, Roland is definitely too much of a good guy to act even as a part-time Death Lord._

_But maybe if I can convince him that he owes me a favor..._

I pause in front of the worn-out building containing a Necromancer and a Death Lord, - both of whom are undead beings of unbelievable power - trying to think of a convincing reason why one of them should summon some free punching bags for me. I turn my head towards the sky, as though the God of Light might give me some inspiration on this.

_Sigh. If only I had a giant emerald just like that one, I could easily retire in peace without thinking about all this._

_...Huh?  
><em>

* * *

><p>Could there be any doubt? After I finished the incantation, something definitely answered my summoning. It wasn't just my imagination, I could tell everyone else was staring into the center too. <em>Let's see you call me a Zero after this!<em>

Today, I, Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, properly used magic and summoned a familiar! I could hardly contain my excitement, holding my breath waiting for the smoke to clear. Even though I should maintain a noble's composure, I can't stop myself from smiling like a child.

"I'm sure its just a clump of upright dirt from the explosion, or maybe she summoned a rock." Who said that! Was it you, Zerbst? "I do think you may be right, how could the Zero possibly succeed at this?" I turned to glare at them when someone gasped aloud. _Did they get to see my familiar before me?_ I hurriedly jerk my head back towards the circle.

And now, everyone could see exactly what is was that I summoned. It might not be an impressively large magical beast, or a small one... or a magical beast of any size! It was a human. A young man with long golden hair, and deep blue eyes. He stood with an unmatched elegance, and an honest smile that reached your heart.

My classmates began to talk amongst each other, and I heard someone mention that nobody had summoned a human familiar before. With a wave of his hand, my familiar captured everyone's silent attention before he spoke out in a voice that would put anyone to peace.

"It must be through the will of the God of Light that brought me before you all. I am deeply touched by this encounter that the God of Light has provided for us, though this Sun is regretfully unaware of the circumstances. Might it be possible, for one with the God of Light's radiance, to brighten the darkness surrounding this Sun?"

I had no clue what he just said, but I could think of nothing else, except that this was surely the most perfect and beautiful familiar that I could have summoned.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: I'll probably do multiple parts on Sun, he provides so much synergy with the material.<strong>


End file.
